Training Day
by missunpopular
Summary: "Come on, Hinata-chan. Let's go train together." one-shot


_Thank you to all those who like my fan fiction stories! All you reviews, faves and follows mean a lot to me, and you all inspire me to write more! _

_Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and its characters. All of them belong to the ever-amazing Masashi Kishimoto-sensei, who hopefully makes NaruHina and Sasusaku happen. If not, I hope he at least doesn't make Naruto and Sakura a couple (please, because they're like siblings) and that Naruto would finally respond to Hinata's confession._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

"_Come on, Hinata-chan. Let's go train together."_

Naruto grinned cheekily at the beautiful Hyuga heiress sitting on the cool grassed ground. She smiled sweetly and her face turned pinkish.

"_Of course, Naruto-kun. Let's go."_

"Yosh! I'll race you to the field!" he told her. Hinata's eyes widened at Naruto's sudden challenge. Still, she accepted it and dashed off in a flash and caught up to him in no time at all.

"Ah, you've become as fast as me, Hinata-chan!" he commented proudly. The kunoichi thanked the orange shinobi in her mind. If it weren't for him she wouldn't have improved this much.

_A lot has changed since the end of the war_.

"Watch out, Hinata!" Naruto screamed as he tried to throw a punch at her. The Hyuga princess turned around instantly and dodged the attack completely. She smirked and landed on the ground.

"Byakugan!" she announced while performing the seal, and immediately threw a punch but he defended himself with his hand, while he flew into the air and back at Hinata. The girl swiftly and gracefully ran to the opposite direction, making him punch the ground instead.

Hinata was turning away from Naruto but with her Kekkei Genkai she was able to see the boy throwing multiple kunai toward her, and she jumped up high into the air and avoided them all. While she was in the air she grabbed three shuriken and sent them to the blue-eyed boy who has just performed the Kage Bunshin technique, making five clones that targeted her. She was able to dodge the three, but one was able to grab her foot and she gasped, trying to break free. She dropped to the ground but was able to get rid of the clone that had caught her and the bunshin popped. She threw three kunai to the remaining clones and thankfully they were all hit. All that's left now is the real Naruto.

Naruto dashed toward her and they both performed taijutsu, each one able to dodge the attacks of the other. Until they both dropped to the ground, exhausted. Hinata's byakugan had been stopped, and Naruto closed his eyes.

"You're becoming better than me, Hinata-chan!" Naruto looked at her amazed. They were both lying flat on their backs, beside each other and the wind completed the moment. To Hinata, being this close to him meant the world. She has always wanted to experience moments like these. And now it's all coming true, and she's more than happy.

"Thanks, Naruto-kun. But I wouldn't have done it without you…" she whispered but Naruto heard.

His hand moved toward her pale hand, and slowly he placed it on top of hers. He gave her a small, truthful smile.

"I have another confession, Naruto-kun," the shy-now-confident and brave kunoichi told him. He nodded, telling her to continue. "I told myself that I don't want to just follow you around anymore. I wanted to stop it once and for all. I wanted to face my enemies beside you, holding your hand. That was my promise, Naruto-kun."

His grip on her hand tightened, and Hinata held his hand too. He smiled and told her, "Then that should be observed starting today," he grinned and she smiled sweetly.

"Come on," Naruto helped her stand up. "We should have some ramen. Sound good to you?"

"Sure," she answered. They started to walk back to the village but Hinata unfortunately did not see the unexpected long tree root and she tripped, losing her balance and walking backwards, until she fell into a pond. Her sweater got wet, and she frowned. Naruto ran to her worriedly.

"Were you really that tired, Hinata?" he asked her. She sadly nodded, feeling embarrassed because she stupidly tripped on a tree root. A tree root, for goodness' sakes. She had improved her ninja skills, but she couldn't notice a tree root.

Naruto noticed her wet sweater and so he took off his own orange one (leaving a black shirt that emphasized his lean and muscular upper body features), and handed it to the kunoichi whose face had turned red at his recent actions.

"Here, Hinata. You can use mine until we get back to the village and you could get another shirt."

"Th-th-thanks," she mentally hit herself for stuttering again.

"Oh, uh, I-I won't l-look. See? My eyes are closed. You can take off your sweater now, Hinata-chan," he stutters as well.

Hinata nodded and quickly slipped on Naruto's sweater and zipped it up. "It's done now, Naruto-kun. Let's go back."

"Wow, you look amazing wearing my sweater, Hinata-chan! It suits you!" he complimented and Hinata blushed deeply and remained silent.

"Hi, you guys!" Sakura greeted them but immediately her eyes grew big when she saw Hinata in the blonde shinobi's sweater. "Don't tell me you did somethi—"

"Sakura-san!" she replied in defense. "We just went out to train and I fell into a pond, so Naruto-kun lent me this."

"Oh," Sakura nodded. "Naruto, I was going to beat you up if you ever laid a hand on Hinata for perverted rea—"

"Sakura-chan, please. Stop it," Naruto sweat-dropped at the awkward statement.

"Mhmm, whatever floats your boat. Hinata really looks good in your sweater, though, Naruto. I have to go now, Sasuke-kun is probably awake now and he needs his meds," she grinned and blushed when she mentioned his name.

"Ah, Sasuke," Naruto smiled. "I'm going to talk to that teme later."

Naruto and Hinata continued to walk to Ichiraku.

"Hm, Hinata-chan? How about we train again after we eat ramen?"

Hinata smiled up at him and nodded happily.


End file.
